<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fashionista by RZWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226110">Fashionista</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZWrites/pseuds/RZWrites'>RZWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Incredibles (Pixar Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Original Character Death(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZWrites/pseuds/RZWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edna Mode, a daring fashion icon, the best in the business, the designer of the supersuits. Everyone knows Edna, everyone loves Edna.</p><p>But she wasn't always a good person and she definitely wasn't always against capes. This is the story of Edna and how she became the cape hating designer we know and love today.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fashionista</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pair of small pointy shoes stood in their place, their owner staring at the large stone in front of her. She had no words.</p><p>It'd been the anniversary of the day she got herself a nemesis in a highly unfashionable hero, called herself Speedy after her super speed abilities. And she'd waited for her in her lair. Confused as to why she hadn't arrived yet to foil her plans. Her, notorious fashionista and a super villain Doctor In. Although she had also made money under her real name, Edna Mode.<br/>She waited for hours, days, but...</p><p>But Speedy never arrived.</p><p>And then she'd heard of a death in the news, death of a young woman, whose age, height and other features matched to Speedy's. And there she was now. At her grave.</p><p>It felt unreal.</p><p>How could the fastest woman in the entire world die like that? What had gotten her? The cause of her death hadn't been written down, but it had to be another villain right? Right?<br/>"Doctor In", the voice of a man said from behind her, making the petite genius turn around, "I am here to take you to the hearing of Speedy's will. She specifically requested you". Edna felt her blood run cold as ice.</p><p>She climbed into the vehicle, still in shock from learning that Speedy was indeed dead and that her presence had been requested in her will. The agent who'd picked her up from the cemetery didn't move even one muscle. Didn't even attempt to keep her inside. Guess that he was aware of her being capable of getting out if she wanted to, she'd done so before. Multiple times. Nothing was said.</p><p>The will reading, or at least this version of it, was filled with supers, who notably reacted rather strongly to a super villain walking in. Some of them ready to attack her, yet respecting her right to remain untouched. She was Speedy's nemesis after all.<br/>Edna climbed onto a chair and waited. The reading started.</p><p>She didn't really pay attention to it, or at least not until she heard the following words.<br/>"To my dearly detested nemesis, Doctor In", she snorted despite of the emptiness and the itch of her eyes that told her that she wanted to cry, "I leave you my collection of tacky supersuits. I know that you detested them greatly, and you always begged me to allow you to make me a suit that'd at least look representative so you wouldn't have to deal with the walking crime towards fashion that I was". At this point Edna was openly crying to the confusion of the supers present. They'd learned to know Doctor In as a cold hearted, sarcastic and strong hyper intelligent villain with no ability to feel any human emotion. And there she was. Crying like a child.<br/>"Please, make sure that there won't be a next Speedy the Disaster. I am more than aware that my choices of clothing are the thing that will lead to my inevitable doom".</p><p>The lawyer reading the will stared in confusion as he represented the tiny remote to Edna, who immediately understood what it was. Speedy had left her in charge of her super lair's most important thing. The clothing room.<br/>The clothes of a person told a lot about their wearer, more over the super they belonged to. Even their normal everyday clothes had to be often acquainted with the cautionary things to help them hide their powers. If a speeder went even slightly too fast, their clothes could easily ignite and catch up on fire from the sheer friction.</p><p>She walked up to the lawyer and took the remote before turning on her rocket heels and walking away as if she was in trance. She felt so empty. Like her entire life had lost its purpose. She didn't know what she'd do, but she'd have to figure out something.<br/>She exited the building, strutting straight to the agent and asked him to take her to Speedy's old house. The agent complied, and even helped the petite villain to pack her suits into boxes before taking them to her own address. Though he hadn't expected her to take off her own mask and show her secret identity and even more so her eyes, red from crying.</p><p>"Agent, I am going to do something very stupid. My name is Edna Mode, and I want to become the designer for the supers", she said her voice hoarse and lower lip quivering, "I need to do it for her, despite of our different views, she was the closest thing I've ever had to a friend". The agent nodded and went to do a phone call outside, leaving Edna to her vice.</p><p>Since she was a young girl, her mother had told her that she shouldn't cry over unnecessary things and feelings. But now? She didn't know what classified as such things anymore. She slowly opened the first box.</p><p>
  <em>"YOUR TERROR ENDS HERE DOCTOR IN!" "...... What are you wearing darling?" "This- this is my supersuit" "It's terrible. Go change it and then come back" "NO!"</em>
</p><p>Edna smiled at the memory of the first time she met Speedy. She'd been a fashion disaster from the very beginning even if she did later on mellow out a little. Still, she made sure that each of her clothes clashed horrendously and looked like they were from an art project of a 4 year old. It made the younger kids really love her, especially since her speed often mixed the colours together into something different. Over time she'd started to dress like that on purpose for both kids and to annoy Edna. The villainess had always known that.</p><p>She closed the box right when the agent re-entered the room. The small woman turned to look at the man as he shuffled on his place uncomfortably. "Edna Mode will now work for the secret service as a designer for superheroes", "And Doctor In?". The man looked at her unsure whether or not she'll attempt to kill him off. "Doctor In will be placed under heavy surveillance as she shares the same house with Edna Mode". Edna nodded to herself, it made sense, but also she was more than ready to accept the offer that the agency was offering to her; the ability to ensure that the supers will see Edna Mode and Doctor In as two separate entities, therefore being more likely to work with her.</p><p>"Well then darling, it's time for you to call your little friends so they can put up the needed surveillance and to draft the contract", she said as she turned around in one swift movement to go to her lab. She had a lot to do and a lab to be turned into a suit testing facility instead of superweapon manufacturing facility.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>